1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, an image data display method for the same, a program for implementing the method, and a storage medium storing the program, and in particular to an image pickup apparatus that displays image data transferred (copied or moved) between image pickup apparatuses, an image data display method for the same, a program for implementing the method, and a storage medium storing the program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many image pickup apparatuses equipped with communication sections have been proposed.
Conventional image pickup apparatuses, such as silver film cameras, cannot copy photographed image data on the spot, and therefore the photographed image data have to be developed and printed before being exchanged.
However, in the case of image pickup apparatuses such as digital cameras, it is possible to connect a plurality of imaging apparatuses together via communication sections and directly transfer, that is, copy, swap, or move digital image data of photographed images between the plurality of image pickup apparatuses.
For this reason, it has become common for digital image data to be copied between image pickup apparatuses.
A technology has been disclosed (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H10-187932) that, in the case where digital image data of an image photographed by an image pickup apparatus is transferred to a personal computer, edited, and then sent back to the image pickup apparatus, a mark (“process flag”) showing that editing has been performed is added to digital image data so that during display it is possible to distinguish between original digital image data and the edited digital image data. However, copied digital image data copied from a digital image data of an image pickup apparatus is not distinguished from such the digital image data of the image pickup apparatus, so that the copied digital image data cannot be displayed distinguishably from the digital image data.
In this way, after a plurality of image pickup apparatuses have been interconnected via communication sections and digital image data has been copied between the image pickup apparatuses, when the digital image data is displayed on a particular image pickup apparatus, it is not possible for users to easily distinguish which digital image data was photographed with the particular image pickup apparatus and which digital image data was photographed by another image pickup apparatus and hence it is difficult for users to sort and view the digital image data.